fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellam/Supports
With Male Avatar With Female Avatar C Support *'Avatar:' The others claim it's a ghost, but I refuse to put stock in such things. *'Kellam:' Claim what is a ghost? *'Avatar:' WAAAAAAAAAH!...Oh! It's you, Kellam! You surprised me. *'Kellam:' Sorry. You looked a little worried...I just wanted to see if you were all right. *'Avatar:' Well, there IS something troubling me...The men are reporting strange incidents-baffling phenomena that defy explanation. *'Kellam:' Goodness! Like what? *'Avatar:' Well, for example, whenever a group of us gather, drinks materialize on the table. Also, there's always one more cup than people present. But everyone denies that they brought the cup or served the drinks! It's most peculiar. So peculiar, in fact, that some are claiming it to be the work of spirits... *'Kellam:' It's not a ghost. *'Avatar:' Oh, of course it's not. I just don't know what it could possibly— *'Kellam:' It's me. I serve the drinks. *'Avatar:' You? ...But wait. Why would you bring one cup too many? *'Kellam:' That's my cup. I guess it's just that no one ever...notices me... *'Avatar:' What?! That's almost as absurd as the ghost theory! B Support *'Avatar:' La de dah de dum... ♪ Shanty Pete danced on a barrel of rum... ♪ Oh, hullo?! Where did this drink come from? ...Kellam, are you there? *'Kellam:' Right here. ...In front of you. *'Avatar:' Ah, yes, of course- now I see you. Thank you for the drink! *'Kellam:' I didn't want to interrupt while you were humming there. Sorry... *'Avatar:' Not at all! I was just taken aback when the cup seemed to appear by my elbow... *'Kellam:' Um, yes. Sorry...again... *'Avatar:' You know, Kellam, if you want people to notice you more, you should speak up. *'Kellam:' Oh, I'm not looking to be noticed. Not especially, anyway. *'Avatar:' Well, if that's your plan, I have to say you are succeeding brilliantly. *'Kellam:' Plus whenever I do speak, people start screaming about hearing voices... At least, that's what happened at dinner last night... *'Avatar:' Heh, so that WAS you... Half the camp refused to come out of their tents for fear of the "ghost"! *'Kellam:' Sorry! *'Avatar:' Stop being sorry! It's their own fault for being such superstitious hens. *'Kellam:' Yes, but I understand now why people react so strangely whenever I do them favors. Next time I bring tea for everyone, I'll be sure to shout what I'm doing. And I'll try stop standing sideways... Or in shadows. Or behind barrels... *'Avatar:' Splendid idea, Kellam! That's the spirit! We'll get you noticed yet! A Support *'Kellam:' Eh? A slice of crowberry pie? What's this doing here? *'Avatar:' It's for you, Kellam. *'Kellam:' Avatar! Y-you saw me! *'Avatar:' The trick is to squint and look sideways. I've been working on it here and there. Anyway, you're always so helpful to everyone else, I wanted to return the favor. *'Kellam:' ...Thanks. *'Avatar:' Not at all. It's the least I can do. *'Kellam:' Gosh, you really are good to me, Avatar. I know I said I don't do it for thanks, but it IS nice to hear...especially from you. ...Well, guess I'll be going now. *'Avatar:' What in the... How did he DO that?! He just vanished! *'Kellam:' Er, I'm right over here. Straightening up these axes. *'Avatar:' ...Oh, right. Of course. I knew that. It's just that you gave this enigmatic smile, turned to the left, and then...disappeared! Almost as if you'd achieved enlightenment and transcended this mortal plane! *'Kellam:' ...That's some imagination you have. *'Avatar:' Ha ha. Yes, well...perhaps I've read a few too many morality plays as of late. In any case, forget the axes for now-everyone is waiting to see you. *'Kellam:' Me? ...But why? *'Avatar:' They all want to apologize for making such a fuss about the supposed hauntings. *'Kellam:' ...Oh, um, I don't know. That sounds like an awful lot of attention... *'Avatar:' Sometimes, Kellam, we all have to stand up and be noticed. *'Kellam:' All right. But if I'm feeling shy, I might have to transcend to a higher plane again. *'Avatar:' Ah-HA! I KNEW IT! *'Kellam:' That was a joke! A joke? ...Ha ha ha? ...Avatar? Why are you backing away from me like that...? S Support *'Avatar:' Wow, what a party the other day, eh, Kellam? So much fun! *'Kellam:' Um, I suppose so... *'Avatar:' When you got out of your seat and disappeared into thin air? Half of them believed me when I said you'd transcended the mortal plane! Heh ha! *'Kellam:' Yes... *'Avatar:' Oh, but listen to me natter away! I'm not letting you get a word in edgewise! ...Er, I'm not boring you, am I? *'Kellam:' Golly, no. Not at all. I like you, and I like hearing you talk... I could listen to the sound of your voice all day long... *'Avatar:' Oh, well thank you, Kellam. ...Hey, wait a sec! Wh-what do you mean, "like" me?! As in, LIKE like? *'Kellam:' Um, I'm sorry...is that a problem? *'Avatar:' Er, no! Of course it isn't... I'm just...surprised, is all... *'Kellam:' Then get ready for a BIG surprise... *'Avatar:' Wh-what's going on? Why are you giving me a...ring? *'Kellam:' Do you like it? *'Avatar:' G-gracious, Kellam, I LOVE it! ...Can I keep it? *'Kellam:' I sure hope you do! *'Avatar:' I'm so happy... I feel like I could just float off into the clouds... *'Kellam:' It's all right. I'll grab your ankle before you get too high. That is, if you really DO want to stick around and...be my wife. *'Avatar:' I want that more then anything, Kellam. In truth, I've adored you for so long... *'Kellam:' I'm glad you found me, Avatar. Not many people have, you know. *'Avatar:' You won't have to worry about being missed, ever again. No matter where you go or what you do I'll be there, watching you. And what I'll see is my friend, and my one true love. *'Kellam:' As long as you see me that way, no one else even matters... *'Kellam: You make me feel like I-I'm really here. Like I mean something. I am yours...forever.' With Lissa C Support *'Lissa:' Tsk, my stupid brother can be so selfish sometimes! I spent AGES making this pie, and he didn't eat a bite! Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to eat the whole thing by my— *'Kellam:' I'll help. *'Lissa:' ARRRGH! KELLAM! Gods! D-don't sneak up on me like that! *'Kellam:' But... I've been standing right here since before you arrived... *'Lissa:' Oh... Well, yeah... I guess I should be sorry, then. So, what were you saying? You want some of this pie? *'Kellam:' Yes, please! I'm awful hungry... *Munch, munch* Mmm... Mmm? Murf... *'Lissa:' Well? How is it? *'Kellam:' *Cough* *hack* Haaaaaaa... Um, it's... Well, it certainly...exists... *'Lissa:' I know, right? I add an elixir to give it that extra kick. I can't believe Chrom wouldn't have any. It's so good for you! *'Kellam:' Actually, Lissa, perhaps you could try it once without the elixir... *'Lissa:' Really? Huh. Well, maybe next time. Hey, do you know a lot about cooking? You could taste-test more of my pies! I want to make a pie that not even jerkface Chrom can resist! *'Kellam:' Well...if you really need a guinea pig. I...guess I could help out... In these times of turmoil, we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. *'Lissa:' ...Sacrifices? *'Kellam:' Er, well, that is... Sacrificing, uh...my diet! B Support *'Lissa:' Kellam, it's ready! Kellam! Where are— Oh! There you are. Here it is, Kellam! A piping-hot pie fresh from Lissa's oven of surprises! *'Kellam:' ...Oh. Joy. *'Lissa:' I made an extra-big one this time, so eat as much as you like. *'Kellam:' *Shudder* Okay... L-let's see it... *Sniiiff* *'Lissa:' You see how the filling has a rainbow of colors in it? *'Kellam:' Golly, so it does... *'Lissa:' It's more savory than sweet. I plan to serve it as a dinner. *'Kellam:' Let me...just have a little sample first. Let's see... *chew* GURGH! *'Lissa:' Kellam?! Are you all right? Is that good heaving or bad heaving? Does the filling taste funny? I didn't mess it up again, did I...? *'Kellam:' L-Lissa, do you ever...taste the dishes yourself? *'Lissa:' Nooooo. Why? Should I? *'Kellam:' It's...a good thing...you gave this to me...first... Th-then...only one of us...need...know...the horror... *'Lissa:' K-Kellam?! Oh gods, he fainted! Kellam, can you hear me?! Stay away from the light! Gah! Where did I put my healing staff?! A Support *'Kellam:' I haven't seen you baking any pies recently, Lissa. Don't tell me you've given up. *'Lissa:' But...aren't you angry with me? *'Kellam:' Angry? About what? *'Lissa:' Well, you know. When I almost killed you with my rainbow filling. *'Kellam:' Why would I be angry? It wasn't intentional. Er, it actually WASN'T intentional, right? *'Lissa:' Kellam, you are SO sweet! ...You know, I don't think I've ever seen you angry. Not even once. *'Kellam:' I've never seen the point of anger. It's not much fun for anyone. Whenever I feel myself getting mad, I hold it in until it fades away. Because it always does in the end. *'Lissa:' You know, Kellam. I'm going to have another go at making a pie. And this time it's going to be totally delicious, and you'll get the first taste! *'Kellam:' Um... That sounds...nice? S Support *'Lissa:' ...Well? How was it? *'Kellam:' It was delicious. Honsestly and truly! *'Lissa:' I know, right! I've been practicing SO much, and it finally paid off. *'Kellam:' If you serve this pie to Chrom, he'll eat every last crumb. *'Lissa:' Oh, I don't care about my dumb brother anymore. I just wanted to make a pie that YOU liked! *'Kellam:' I'd happily eat your cooking for the rest of my life, Lissa. *'Lissa:' For reals? *'Kellam:' Yes. And here's the proof... *'Lissa:' A ring? *'Kellam:' My mother made it. Pretty fancy, don't you think? She told me to give it to the woman I'd spend the rest of my life with. And I know you're royalty and all, but... Lissa, will you marry me? *'Lissa:' Oh my gosh, YES! Of course! ...Er, but you should know that cooking isn't the only thing I'm bad at. I can't sew. Or do laundry, really. And I'm not much for cleaning or yard work... *'Kellam:' Wait. You can't do any of those things? ...Really? *'Lissa:' Hey! You're SUPPOSED to say "Oh, it doesn't matter!" *'Kellam:' B-but that means I have to do absolutely...everything. *'Lissa:' Too late! I've got the ring, and I'm not giving it back! *'Kellam:' Oh dear. *'Lissa:' Anyway, dont worry. You've got plenty of time for all those chores! We're gonna be together for forever and ever and ever! S Support (European) *'Lissa:' ...Well? How was it? *'Kellam:' It was delicious. Honsestly and truly! *'Lissa:' I know, right! I've been practicing SO much, and it finally paid off. *'Kellam:' If you serve this pie to Chrom, he'll eat every last crumb. *'Lissa:' Oh, I don't care about my dumb brother anymore. I just wanted to make a pie that YOU liked! *'Kellam:' I'd happily eat your cooking for the rest of my life, Lissa. *'Lissa:' For reals? *'Kellam:' Yes. And here's the proof... *'Lissa:' A ring? *'Kellam:' My mother made it. Pretty fancy, don't you think? She told me to give it to the woman I'd spend the rest of my life with. And I know you're royalty and all, but... Lissa, will you marry me? *'Lissa:' Oh my gosh, YES! Of course! ...Er, but you should know that cooking isn't the only thing I'm bad at. I can't clean, or sew, or do ANY housework. Not even small repairs around the castle. *'Kellam:' Wait. You can't do any of those things? ...Really? *'Lissa:' Hey! You're SUPPOSED to say "Oh, it doesn't matter!" *'Kellam:' B-but that means I have to do absolutely...everything. *'Lissa:' Too late! I've got the ring, and I'm not giving it back! *'Kellam:' Oh dear. *'Lissa:' Anyway, dont worry. You've got plenty of time for all those chores! We're gonna be together for forever and ever and ever! With Sully C Support *'Sully:' Kellam? Hey, Kellam! *'Kellam:' ...Yes? *'Sully:' I've got a bone to pick with you, pip-squeak! Chrom tells me that in our last battle you were secretly watching my back! *'Kellam:' Um, I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, Sully. I was just fighting alongside— *'Sully:' Well knock it the hell off! I'M the one who does the protectin' around here, got it?! I don't need some tiny man in a huge suit of armor watching me. *'Kellam:' B-b-but... *'Sully:' You think I need extra protection? That it? You think I'm frail and weak? You think you can be my gallant knight in shiny, oversized armor? *'Kellam:' I wasn't giving you special treatment, honest! I just like protecting people! *'Sully:' I'll say this once, pip-squeak: don't ever pull that crap again! Are we clear now? Words sank in? 'Cause if we are, I'm done. I've got better things to do than yell at you, tin man. *''(Sully leaves)'' *'Kellam:' O-of course you do! I mean... Um, well, bye. B Support *'Sully:' Kellam? ...KELLAM! *'Kellam:' ...Yes? *'Sully:' Oh, there you are. ...Yep. Looks like I was right. You did injure your arm. *'Kellam:' Oh, gosh. Did you notice? I didn't think anyone— *'Sully:' Of course I noticed, you tiny idiot! You got hurt trying to protect me again! Didn't I tell you the other day I didn't need your damn help? *'Kellam:' B-but, that guy was about to cut your head off! I can't just stand by and watch friends be cut down. It's not in my nature. *'Sully:' Oh, aren't we gallant. Pffft! I had that guy in the bag. And besides, it doesn't do any good if you get killed in someone else's place. *'Kellam:' Y-you're probably right. *'Sully:' Now give me your arm, and let me take a gander at this wound. *'Kellam:' Oh, it's all right. Really! Barely a scratch, in fact. *'Sully:' Quit your gripping, and get over here so I can put a damn bandage on! *'Kellam:' R-right away, ma'am! *'Sully:' Gods, what a fool. You'd probably leap into the noose if I hung myself, huh? *'Kellam:' I wager I would! *'Sully:' And here I thought you were a meek little mouse. When it comes to looking after folk, you're as stubborn as a damn ox! A Support *'Sully:' Kellam? *'Kellam:' ...R-right here, Sully. L-look, don't hit me! I know I helped you out again, but I didn't mean to! Honest! *'Sully:' Actually, I came to thank you. I was outmanned that time. Had you not stepped in... *'Kellam:' What? Are you saying— *'Sully:' Yes, all right? Yes. You win. You can watch my back. Gods, I've never met a more stubborn man in all my life! *'Kellam:' Everyone needs help sometimes, Sully. I mean, we all fight for the same cause. It makes no sense to stand alone, no matter how strong you are. *'Sully:' Heh. So you want to serve as everyone's shield, huh? Well, that's a hard role for one man. How about I help you out? *'Kellam:' Help me out? *'Sully:' If you're watching everyone else's back, someone's got to cover yours, right? You can be the shield of the Shepherds, and I'll be the shield of YOU. *'Kellam:' Er, I suppose so. But... *'Sully:' What? You don't like the idea of someone helping you? Well, tough beans! *'Kellam:' Well, all right. Thanks, Sully. S Support *'Kellam:' Hey, Sully. I wanted to thank you for watching my back in the last battle. *'Sully:' No sweat, pip-squeak. I reckon I owed you one for one damn thing or another. ...Funny. I can't even imagine how I fought back when I didn't have you around. It feels good knowing someone's looking out for you. *'Kellam:' I know! I feel so much stronger when you're out there. *'Sully:' But it's even more than that, Kellam. The way you want to help everyone else... You make me want to be a better person. *'Kellam:' Um, well, funny you say that... See, the thing is... I'm more interested in protecting you than anyone else. *'Sully:' Oh? *'Kellam:' I like you, Sully. In fact, I REALLY like you. So I was thinking maybe we could...get married? *'Sully:' Married?! *'Kellam:' Yeah, married! Look, I went out and got you a ring and everything! *'Sully:' ...I'm not much of a lady, you know. Not sure I'd be much of a wife. *'Kellam:' I think you'd be great! *'Sully:' I, uh... Look, this kind of crap isn't easy for me, but...I like you, Kellam. I've never felt this way about anyone before. *'Kellam:' So then...yes? *'Sully:' All right, pip-squeak. Let's do it. I'll watch your back, you watch mine, and together we'll be unbeatable! With Stahl With Miriel With Maribelle With Panne C Support *'Kellam:' Panne, aren't you going to join us for some sparring? *'Panne:' No. *'Kellam:' Can you not find a partner? Because I'm free if you'd like to— *'Panne:' When I fight, it is to the death. I am not interested in playing at war. *'Kellam:' Yes, but we— *'Panne:' Have you forgotten who I am, man-spawn? I am a taguel! In beast form, I cannot hold back until my thirst for blood is slaked. If you don't mind having your throat torn out, then let us spar by all means. *'Kellam:' Oh, I don't know. I think I'd be all right. *'Panne:' Hah. And why is that? *'Kellam:' Well, this massive suit of armor I trundle around in is pretty much impregnable. *'Panne:' Do not be so confident, iron man. If you fight me, I will grant no quarter. Do not expect me to stop until your guts are on the ground. I cannot be held responsible for the consequences. *'Kellam:' Oh, erm... Well, all right. That's fair, I suppose. But maybe you could stop before the guts part? B Support *'Kellam:' Hello, Panne. Looks like you decided to turn out for additional sparring. *'Panne:' I have come here to challenge you. *'Kellam:' Uh, really? Because you sort of destroyed me in our first match. *'Panne:' You are still alive. This in itself is a victory for you. *'Kellam:' I thought I was going to die... Does that count? *'Panne:' It does not! This time, I shall remove your heart with my teeth. *'Kellam:' Er, do you mind if I ask you a question first? *'Panne:' If you must. *'Kellam:' Just before you deliver the finishing blow, you leap left and right. Why is that? *'Panne:' To confuse the defender and trick him into lowering his front guard. *'Kellam:' That makes sense. Avatar was wondering about it, too. After we're finished, I'll have to go tell him/her. He/She will be very interested. *'Panne:' I have revealed one of my secrets. Now you must respond in kind. How is it that you were able to fend off my initial strike? *'Kellam:' Well, I turn left to take it here... Then I use my spear shaft like so... *'Panne:' I see. Sometimes you man-spawn are cleverer than you look. Well then, enough talk. Are you ready to die? *'Kellam:' Not really? *'Panne:' Come, come! Show some enthusiasm! Have you no pride as a warrior? You're a worthy foe capable of besting me, else I wouldn't deign to fight you. *'Kellam:' Th-thank you very much. *'Panne:' Don't thank me, fool! Where is your pride? A Support *'Kellam:' *Groan* Ow, ow, owww... Whole...body...hurts... *'Panne:' Just stay still. And don't get up. I put a salve on the deepest cuts. Hopefully it works on humans, too. *'Kellam:' Ungh... I guess you...won again... C-congratulations... *'Panne:' Tsk... I know that you weren't interested in winning our mock battle. As we fought, a crowd of man-spawn gathered to watch and study my techniques. And later, many of them shared their skills and secrets with me. That was your true purpose, wasn't it? To trick me into fraternizing with others. *'Kellam:' When I first joined the Shepherds, I was all alone, too— ...Oh, dear, that claw mark looks infected. OW! ...Yep, that's infected. Anyway, then Chrom invited me to spar and started introducing me to people. *'Panne:' And you thought to do the same fore me at the risk of your own life and limb? You're a bigger fool than I thought. *'Kellam:' Zzzzzzzzzz... *'Panne:' He's fallen asleep... Just as well. It will help him to heal faster. You are a fool, man-spawn. But you have courage. S Support *'Panne:' Are you not going to spar, today? *'Kellam:' How do you keep managing to find me? No one else can. *'Panne:' I track you by your scent. You stand out like a bull in a cake shop. *'Kellam:' Oh. ...Do I smell that bad? *'Panne:' It is nothing special—all you humans smell unpleasant to me. Still, I'm sorry you won't be there today. Fighting you is one of my few pleasures. *'Kellam:' I know. I like it too. Especially when we have tea afterward. *'Panne:' I didn't realize you liked my tea so much. Most humans think it tastes like medicine. *'Kellam:' Er, well, the tea is actually wretched. But what I like is the talking part. You're so passionate and self-assured! I get excited just watching you. *'Panne:' I confess that I also enjoy our chats. You have a soothing way about you. It is like rubbing my back on an old, familiar tree. *'Kellam:' Gosh, that's just like me. I mean, when I'm with you. Um, so here. I have something for you. It's...it's a ring that I made. *'Panne:' Oh? I am aware of this tradition. *'Kellam:' You are? *'Panne:' The human male gives a shiny bauble to a female and secures his right to wed. We taguel usually decide such things through mortal combat. *'Kellam:' Well, um, I don't really want to fight you so I can marry you. *'Panne:' Nor do I. You'd likely not survive the ordeal. Here, then. Give it to me. *'Kellam:' Wait, you accept? *'Panne:' Of course. I know you love me. I can smell it from miles away. *'Kellam:' Wow, that's great! (I really need to wash this armor at some point...) With Cordelia With Nowi C Support *'Nowi:' Hmm? What's this piece of paper doing on the ground? *'Kellam:' Um, that's mine. *'Nowi:' Really? Let's see what it says... "Dear everyone. How are you?" *'Kellam:' Hey, that's private! Don't read it! *'Nowi:' Oh, it's a letter! Did you write this? *'Kellam:' It's for my family back home. My parents and brothers. I just want to let them know I'm okay. *'Nowi:' You have brothers? *'Kellam:' Oh, sure. Five of 'em. We grew up in a pretty lively house. *'Nowi:' *Sniff* I wish I had brothers and sisters. It's so boring when you're all alone... *'Kellam:' Gosh, that must be rough... But, uh, please don't cry. You know, I always wanted a sister... So if you want, maybe you could pretend that I'm your brother! *'Nowi:' That's a great idea! From now on, I'll be your big sister! *'Kellam:' Oh, right. You're older than me. I always forget that. *'Nowi:' Okay, Little Brother, let's play a game! I get to pick because I'm the oldest. *'Kellam:' Um...okay? B Support *'Nowi:' Keellaaaaaam! It's time to play hide-and-seek! *'Kellam:' Actually, you might not want to play that game with me. *'Nowi:' Don't you try to wriggle out of it. Your big sister orders you to play! *'Kellam:' Well, if you insist... *'Nowi:' I'm going to count to a million, so you run off and hide somewhere. *'Kellam:' A m-million?! Well, okay... *'Nowi:' OOONE... TWOOOO... THREEEEE... *'Kellam:' I was afraid this might happen. I'm hungry and it's almost dark. She must've gone home by now... I'll give it five more minutes and then I'll come out and head for supper. *'Nowi:' Ah-HAH! Gotcha! *'Kellam:' Gah?! You were still looking? *'Nowi:' Well I HAD to find you, right? Otherwise you'd have been waiting forever! Sitting in a bush... All alone... Not a single friend to talk to... But don't worry about that, Little Brother! I'll NEVER leave you alone! *'Kellam:' ...Never? *'Nowi:' Okay, your turn! Now you have to find me! *'Kellam:' Um, Nowi? It's dark, and I'm hungry, so maybe we can— *'Nowi:' Hey! Your older sister commands it! A Support *'Kellam:' Found you, Nowi! *'Nowi:' Aww! Not again! Why are you so good at this stupid game?! *'Kellam:' Oh, I've had a lot of practice. *'Nowi:' But how do you hide so well? You have to teach me! Pleeease?! *'Kellam:' Aw, shucks, Nowi. I can't teach you, because I don't know. It just...happens. Our family was real poor, see? So my brothers and I had to share everything. But I was a mean kid who hated sharing, so we'd always get into fights. Eventually my family got tired of my selfishness and started ignoring me. Well, I got mad and they stayed mad, and now... Well, it's like I'm just not there. *'Nowi:' Oh, Kellam... That's the saddest thing I've ever heard in my life! *'Kellam:' It is? *'Nowi:' You may have had a family, but really you were all alone like me! *'Kellam:' Well, I suppose so. In a way. *'Nowi:' Well, never mind all that. I'm your sister now, and I KNOW you exist! So no more hiding from me, all right? ...Unless we're playing. *'Kellam:' Heh heh. This sister thing ain't half bad! S Support *'Nowi:' What are you doing, Kellam? You look so serious. *'Kellam:' Er, hello, Nowi. I'm just...polishing this ring. *'Nowi:' Wow, it's so shiny! *'Kellam:' My parents gave it to me when I first left for the capital. I'm supposed to give it to someone who I want to bring into the family. *'Nowi:' You mean like your big sister? *'Kellam:' Um, I guess so. *'Nowi:' Oh, I'm just kidding. I know an engagement ring when I see one. *'Kellam:' ...... *'Nowi:' ...Well? Are you going to give it to me or not?! *'Kellam:' Wh-what?! Well, I was planning on making more of a deal out of it. I mean, with some music or maybe a big cake or...something? ...Here, Do you accept? *'Nowi:' Yay! Of course I do! With Tharja With Olivia With Cherche C Support *'Cherche:' Let's see... Yes, that's everything. Time to saddle up and head out! *'Kellam:' Cherche, wait! Before you go—I wonder if you could take these trousers to the tailor? They need patching. *'Cherche:' You mean this little tear? I can patch that myself. *'Kellam:' Oh, but would you mind? *'Cherche:' Ha! I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't offering, Kellam. *'Kellam:' Wow, thanks. I'm terrible at sewing. Last time, I nearly took my eye out with a needle. *'Cherche:' Well, I'm sure there are plenty of other things you can do well. *'Kellam:' I guess. But I was always jealous of folks who knew how to stitch their own clothes. *'Cherche:' I'm surprised a cute young lad like you didn't have a girl to do it for him. *'Kellam:' *Gulp* C-cute?! *'Cherche:' Surely you know how ridiculously adorable that armor of yours is. The village girls must have fawned all over you! *'Kellam:' My armor is...adorable? *'Cherche:' Anyway, I must be off. Don't want to be late for the market! *'Kellam:' Wait a second! What's this about my armor?! B Support *'Kellam:' Um, Cherche? I brought my trousers. *'Cherche:' Oh, look. It's the boy in the adorable armor! *'Kellam:' That's not what people call me, is it? *'Cherche:' No, but in my opinion, it's the perfect name for you. *'Kellam:' Oh. Well, um, thanks, I guess. Anyway, I brought my trousers. *'Cherche:' Let me see... Oh, that's nothing. I'll have it fixed in a jiffy. *'Kellam:' Thanks so much. Sorry again to ask you to do it. *'Cherche:' I don't mind at all. Oh, but while I'm at it, why don't I spruce up your armor, too? *'Kellam:' Spruce it up? *'Cherche:' Sure! A couple changes here and there would make it look really convincing! Say a few steel spikes on the shoulders? You'd look just like a real barbarian. *'Kellam:' Land sakes, no! *'Cherche:' Not even if they're long and pointy? *'Kellam:' Especially if they're long and pointy! A Support *'Kellam:' Cherche, why don't you let me go to the market today? *'Cherche:' Really? Why? *'Kellam:' You're not well. I can tell. I've been watching you all day. *'Cherche:' Well, I was trying not to let it show, but I AM feeling a bit under the weather... Are you sure you don't mind? *'Kellam:' Of course not! Golly, Cherche, you're always so nice to me. It's the least I can do. *'Cherche:' You know, Kellam, I've been thinking we should spend more time together. That is, if you wouldn't mind. *'Kellam:' You and me? *'Cherche:' Maybe this fever is making me a bit dizzy and foolish... But I can't help thinking how nice it would be if we were a bit closer. Something about you and that adorable armor makes me feel...safe. *'Kellam:' I'd love to spend more time together! Heck, I owe you for the trousers. *'Cherche:' Great! Then a bit closer we shall be! S Support *'Kellam:' Cherche? I have something I want to give you. *'Cherche:' Do you need more mending done? *'Kellam:' No, I, uh... Well, I made you this ring. *'Cherche:' Why, Kellam! *'Kellam:' Did I do something wrong? I know it's not the best ring ever, but we can change it if you— *'Cherche:' No! It's absolutely lovely! The ring is not the issue. But Kellam, you have to understand: I'm a knight, and always will be. Cast your lot with me, and you'll never know peace and quiet again. *'Kellam:' Just being in your presence gives me all the peace I need. Since we've become close, I hardly mind the rigors of travel or the turmoil of war. Heck, I don't care if rocks fall on my head, as long as you're with me! Well, not WITH me. I mean, I don't want rocks falling on YOUR head... A-anyway, well you take the ring? *'Cherche:' Oh, Kellam. Of course I will. Let us be partners-in-arms forever! With Donnel C Support *'Kellam:' *Cough* *'Donnel:' WAH! Gosh, Kellam, you 'bout near killed me just now! Where the heck'd ya come from?! *'Kellam:' You're planting bilberry bushes, aren't you? They're my favorite crop. You know, if you mix the soil with clover and pig dung, the berries get extra juicy. *'Donnel:' Shuck my corn! I never knew you was a farmer! *'Kellam:' Well, my father tilled the soil, but my brothers and I helped out in the fields. If you want, I could help you out, too. *'Donnel:' That's a mighty kind offer, Kellam! I'd surely 'preciate it! I'm plantin' the bushes in pots so's I can move 'em about, but there's just so many... Folks think berry pickin's a doddle, but they're dead wrong. *'Kellam:' It's been a while since I mucked around in the soil. Truth is, I kind of miss it. *'Donnel:' Well, I'm much obliged. You mind startin' on them pots in the stores tent? *'Kellam:' Goodness, that's an awful lot of bilberry bushes! There must be...hundreds. *'Donnel:' Seein' as how they're so popular, I wanted to make sure I had enough for everyone. *'Kellam:' *Sigh* Welp, guess I'd better get to work... B Support *'Donnel:' What'n blazes am I gonna do now? *'Kellam:' What's wrong, Donnel? *'Donnel:' It's my plants - they ain't exactly thrivin'. Look how droopy and yeller they are! Sure wish I knew why it was. S'pose they might need more sun... *'Kellam:' But why would only these plants here be affected? Those others seem fine. *'Donnel:' A'yup. It's a real head-scratcher. *scratch, scratch* Gosh darn it! I water 'em every day and talk to 'em each evenin'! Heck, I even tried singin'! *'Kellam:' Perhaps they're not getting enough nutrients? A problem with the soil? *'Donnel:' Well, now that you mention it... When we all rushed out to meet the last attack, some'a them pots got knocked over. I righted 'em as fast I could and grabbed some earth to replace the soil what spilled. *'Kellam:' Ah! Perhaps the earth you added doesn't suit the plants? *'Donnel:' But how am I gonna replace it? If what you say is right, then the dirt 'round these parts ain't no good. *'Kellam:' Well, we could skim a bit of the good soil from each of the healthy pots. There must be hundreds of them in the stores, so there's plenty to go around. *'Donnel:' Say now... That might just work! You're as clever as an old fox, Kellam! *'Kellam:' Oh, I'm no smarter than the next man. I just spend a lot of time alone. It gives me plenty of opportunities to think. *'Donnel:' Donkey dung! I'd wager you're the cleverest fella in all the Shepherds! *'Kellam:' That's kind of you to say, but I very much doubt it. *'Donnel:' I got a copper coin what says you is! A Support *'Kellam:' Hello, Donnel. I heard through the grapevine that the bilberries ripened. Have you been serving them to everyone in camp? *'Donnel:' With brown sugar and cream! Everyone loves 'em! I thought I had loads and loads, but everyone gobbled 'em up so fast... Land sakes! They was gone 'fore I knew it! *'Kellam:' Well, that's great! *'Donnel:' They made me promise to serve more once I had a new crop. You think them bushes there are ready? The berries are kinda red. *'Kellam:' Well, hold on. Let me try one. ...Ptooie! Sorry, Donny. These boys need another few weeks at least. *'Donnel:' All right then. S'pose I should cool my heels for a spell. I'm mighty glad I spoke to Kellam the Genius before collectin' 'em! *'Kellam:' I told you, I'm not that clever. I just happen to— *'Donnel:' I wish I had half yer brains! Remember them plants what was all droopy and dyin'? Well, I changed the soil like you said and got me a bumper crop! I wager coppers to pebbles your pa and ma miss havin' you around the farm. *'Kellam:' Most days, they didn't know I was there. They never asked my opinion or anything. *'Donnel:' Well, that's about the dumbest darn thing I ever done heard! *'Kellam:' Gee, Donny. You're the first person who's ever appreciated my advice. *'Donnel:' Who wouldn't 'preciate it? You got brains oozin' out yer ears! Say, you'll stick around to teach me more stuff, right? *'Kellam:' Well, sure. I'll try to help however I can. But...isn't it strange I'm teaching you about farming and not fighting? *'Donnel:' Heck no! I'm already plannin' for the peace to come! When these troubles are over, honest folk are gonna return to their farms. We need to be ready so we can bring life back to this here land! *'Kellam:' Perhaps when the time comes, I could help with that. *'Donnel:' You'd do that for me? Gosh, thanks, Kellam! *'Kellam:' Then it's a deal. First, we finish this war... *'Donnel:' Then we plant enough bilberries to make pies for everyone! With Owain (Son) C Support *'Owain:' A foul sense hangs in the air... My sword arm throbs dully! Hngh?! Wh-what's this? Blood...raging! ...A different sort of blood rage than usual! *'Kellam:' Owain? Is everything all right? *'Owain:' STAY BACK, FATHER! You mustn't come any closer! *'Kellam:' Why? Did you catch something? Do you think you're contagious? *'Owain:' The blood of heroes that courses through my veins hungers for fresh prey! If you draw within striking range in my present state, I cannot guarantee safety! I beg you, stay back! Do not force me to topple my own father! *'Kellam:' ...Er, I'm confused. Are you under someone else's control? Did someone curse you? *'Owain:' Aye, the curse of my bloodline's uncontrollable power! IT GNAWS AT MY SOOOOOOUL! Hnngh... D-down! Down, I command thee! Be calm, sword arm! Stay, raging blood! *'Kellam:' All right, Son, just stay where you are—I'll get your mother! *'Owain:' Wait, MOTHER?! Er... Heh... That's not...strictly necessary. This pain is nothing to a man like me! *''(Kellam leaves)'' *'Owain: '''Given a moment, I'm sure it will abate! I've weathered far worse than... Er, Father? ...ACK! Did he actually go to get Mother?! Suddenly I don't feel so well... B Support *'Owain:' Um... You're not still upset, are you? *'Kellam:' Of course I'm upset! You started moaning and shouting out of the blue! Your mother and I were terrified! *sigh* Look, I'm relieved you're all right. But what was all that about, anyway? Some kind of scripted stage acting? *'Owain:' I don't script anything! I'll have you know, it's entirely improv—Er... I mean, it's authentic! I'm the chosen scion of warrior heroes across tide and time! *'Kellam:' And you're not ashamed to spout those lines? ...That makes one of us. *'Owain:' Ashamed? Ha! Far from it! Though I suppose I can't blame you for not understanding my bleeding-edge aesthetic. After all, you are the product of an earlier, simpler time... *'Kellam:' I dunno... A future where everyone talks like you sounds a bit— ...OWAIN, WATCH OUT! *'Owain:' What?! *'Kellam:' ...Grah! *'Owain:' Your shoulder! Father, you're hit! *'Kellam:' Nngh... Archers...in the trees... They fired on you... But I'd never let them hurt my son... We're outnumbered... We have to get out of here! Now GO! *'Owain:' R-right! *(Screen fades black, then returns to normal)'' *'Kellam:' We lost them. We should be safe here. *'Owain:' Gods, not again... *'Kellam:' Hmm? *'Owain:' Why?! Why did you take that arrow for me?! You could have died! This is how it happens, you know! This is exactly... Er... *'Kellam:' This is how what happens? *'Owain:' *Sob* Oh, Father... *sniff* *'Kellam:' Owain? Owain, are you crying? What's wrong? *'Owain:' I... *sigh* No, nothing. Nothing is wrong. It was...just more improv, all right? Just forget I said anything. More importantly, we need to get that shoulder looked at. I'll go get Mother. *'Kellam:' A-all right. I'll be here. A Support *'Owain:' Father, how's the shoulder? *'Kellam:' Fine, thank you. Nearly healed. It wasn't much of a wound to begin with, fortunately. *'Owain:' Good. I don't know what I'd do if...if I got you killed again. *'Kellam: '''Ah, so that's what this was about... I die protecting you in the future? *'Owain:' It was a Risen attack... You saved me but were gravely wounded in the process... We were separated in the chaos of battle... I never saw you again. *'Kellam:' At least it sounds like I died with no regrets. *'Owain:' So yes, that's why when I saw you took a hit for me, I...I lost control. All those feelings of guilt and shame returned. I just couldn't stand it. *'Kellam:' I'm sorry to have dredged up those painful memories, Owain. But more than that, I'm sorry I left you by yourself in the future... *'Owain:' Father, no! You never left me! I never felt alone—not once! You and Mother were always with me because you were WITHIN me! I'm the scion of a heroine who gave me life and a hero who gave his life to save mine. *'Kellam:' Wait. So all this talk about having the blood of heroes in you... You were talking about your mother and me? Owain, that's so— ...Wait a second. Why does OUR blood rage and boil at the drop of a hat? Lissa and I really don't seem the type to have such unruly fluids... *'Owain:' Well, yes, the part about my blood raging may have been for...dramatic effect. *'Kellam:' ...Wait, WHAT? *'Owain:' But the point is that I'm more proud of my bloodline than anything in the world. When I remember I'm your son, I feel unstoppable. Like I could do anything! And I didn't come all this way to have you die on me again! Do you understand? From now on, we fight injustice together! *'Kellam:' ...Thank you, Owain. But you're more than just my legacy. You've done plenty in your own right. Your mother and I are so proud of everything you've become... *'Owain:' Aw, thanks! But... Hnngh... This sensation... B-blood...boiling once again... The fiery pride in your bosom has sparked the tinder of my soul and set me ablaze! *'Kellam:' Heh. Well, it's good to hear you're back to your old self, at least... With Inigo (Son) With Brady (Son) With Kjelle (Daughter) With Severa (Daughter) With Gerome (Son) C Support *'Kellam:' Hello, Gerome. *'Gerome:' What do you want? *'Kellam:' Oh, nothing in particular. I just— *'Gerome:' Then why are you talking to me? I'm not here to make friends. *'Kellam:' Apparently not. But what of your family? *'Gerome:' ...... *'Kellam:' I was thinking: we're father and son... Perhaps it's time we started acting like it. Lucina calls Chrom "Father," you know? We could start there. *'Gerome:' You may look like my father, but you are not the same man. My father is dead and gone. ...You are a stranger. *'Kellam:' Gods, is everyone so tactless in the future? I know your true father is gone, and I know you must miss him greatly. ...But I thought perhaps our relationship could help heal that wound. *'Gerome:' Then you are a fool. *'Kellam:' Hey! Mind your mouth, Gerome. I'm only offering this out of a sense of— *'Gerome:' This conversation is over. I have business elsewhere. I must feed and clean Minervykins before bedtime. *'Kellam:' ...Minervykins? *'Gerome:' Er, that is... I did not mean to... Bah! Your stupidity is contagious! *'Kellam:' *Sigh* That boy... B Support *'Kellam:' Hello, Gerome. Have you been taking good care of little Minervykins? *'Gerome:' I did NOT call her that! The very idea is ludicrous! ...You must have misheard. *'Kellam:' Hey, don't get your smallclothes in a twist, Gerome... Cherche sometimes calls her wyvern Minervykins, too. Eventually, I picked up the habit as well! *'Gerome:' Oh... Er, right. I knew that. *'Kellam:' Heh heh. You know, you're adorable when you're flustered. *'Gerome:' ...... *'Kellam:' H-hey, no need to glare! I meant no offense... *'Gerome:' ...Apology accepted. *'Kellam:' Heh, well that's very generous of you, Your Grace... Though I must say, seeing you so angry reminds me quite a bit of Cherche. *'Gerome:' What do you mean? *'Kellam:' Mmm? Oh, er, nothing... Hey! Is that your Minerva over there? *'Gerome:' It is. *'Kellam:' Hmm, more intimidating than Cherche's... Scarier, more ferocious... *'Gerome:' Truly? In the future, people oft remarked she was the prettiest wyvern in the realm. Just look at those big, smoky eyes... She's such a cutey-poo! Er, I mean... Um... You tricked me into saying that! *'Kellam:' I didn't trick you into anything... You said it all by yourself. *'Gerome:' That's it. I'm leaving. WE'RE leaving. ...Minerva, to me! *'Kellam:' Heh, adorable when he's flustered indeed... A Support *'Kellam:' Hello, Gerome. Spending quality time with Minerva again, I see? *'Gerome:' ...Why do you insist on following me everywhere? *'Kellam:' It's nothing so sinister as your tone implies, I assure you... I just wanted to talk about our relationship again. About being father and son... Now that I've seen your sensitive side, I thought we might— *'Gerome:' I have no sensitive side. *'Kellam:' Er, right. But remember when you said Minerva was a cutey-poo? The look of love that flitted across your face was so tender and sincere, I— *'Gerome:' MINERVA, ATTACK! RIP HIS LYING MOUTH OFF HIS FAT, LYING FACE! ...... ...Er, Minerva? *'Kellam:' Minerva would never attack me, Gerome. She knows I'm family. There, there, little Minerva. You remember me, don't you? *'Gerome:' M-Minerva? ...Do you truly consider this buffoon part of our family? ...... ...I see. Very well, Minerva. If that is your wish... *'Kellam:' Er, what did Minerva say? *'Gerome:' Hmph. You claim to be part of the family, but you can't understand her? *'Kellam:' Um, well... It's an acquired skill. *'Gerome:' It matters not. Minerva says you are family, and I am thus duty bound to accept you. I'm... I'm sorry I treated you poorly. ...Father. *'Kellam:' ...Did you just call me Father?! *'Gerome:' Don't get used to it. ...Minerva, to me! We're leaving! *'Kellam:' W-wait, Gerome! Son! Let me hear you say it again! *'Gerome:' Bah, enough already! With Morgan (Male) (Son) With Yarne (Son) C Support *'Yarne:' ..... ..... *'Kellam:' Um, Yarne? Is there a reason you're staring at me like that? *'Yarne:' I'm trying to read your face and find out if you're cheating on Mother. *'Kellam:' Wh-what?! Cheating? I'd never do such a thing! I've been faithful to Panne since the day I proposed! *'Yarne:' Oh, all right then... IF you're telling the truth... *'Kellam:' Why would you think I was cheating? ...Is someone spreading rumors? *'Yarne:' Nope. The idea just popped into my head the other day. You see, I got to thinking... What would happen to me if you suddenly decided Mother wasn't good enough? *'Kellam:' Huh? *'Yarne:' See, I'd been assuming that all I had to do was make sure you both stayed alive. Eventually you'd have me, and poof! My existence would be guaranteed. But that would all change if you left Mother for another woman before I was born. The very instant you made that decision, I would just wink out of existence! The thought of it sends a chill down my spine. Brrrrrr... *'Kellam:' Huh. I guess I see your point... *'Yarne:' So I'm going to be keeping a VERY close eye on you to make sure you toe the line! *'Kellam:' Now hold on just one minute! *'Yarne:' Don't worry, I'll make an exception for temporary dalliances during battle. ...Just so long as the fraternizing STAYS on the battlefield! Anyway, I've got to be going. But remember: I'm watching you! *'Kellam:' Oh, for gods' sake... B Support *'Yarne:' Ah. Hello, Father. *'Kellam:' What's wrong, Yarne? You look as if your world is about to end. *'Yarne:' Thirteen yesterday, eight the day before. You know what I'm talking about? *'Kellam:' Um... The number of masterful blows I struck against our foes? *'Yarne:' NO! The number of times you spoke to a woman who WASN'T my mother! To think I actually believed you when you said you had no intention of cheating! You have no self-control at all, and I'm going to vanish as a result! I just know it! *'Kellam:' Yarne, calm down. I was just being polite... Pleasantries and tactics and such. *'Yarne:' It sounded like more than that to me! Remember, taguel have excellent hearing. *'Kellam:' *Sigh* Oh, believe me, I know all about that... But you have to understand, I must talk to my fellow soldiers—men and women both. When you're in the thick of battle, it's vital you know who you're fighting with. I mean, what if someone said you couldn't talk to Lucina ever again? *'Yarne:' ...Well, I guess that would be a problem. *'Kellam:' I'm glad you understand. But I wish you would just trust me when I say I would never cheat on your mother! *'Yarne:' Well, you say that now... And perhaps you even mean it now... But what about the future? How do I know you'll never change your mind? I mean, you promised me that you'd return home...but you never did... *'Kellam:' ...Ah. *'Yarne:' ...Er, forget I said that. It doesn't matter. I won't spy on you anymore. But if you break another promise and cheat on Mother, I won't ever forgive you! *'Kellam:' Hmm, I think I understand now... In Yarne's future, I die and become the memory of a broken promise... A Support *'Kellam:' There you are, Yarne. I was looking for you. *'Yarne:' What do you want, Father? I told you, I won't spy on you anymore. *'Kellam:' That's not why I wanted to see you. I...want to apologize. In the future, I promised to come back to you and...I didn't. I'm sorry. *'Yarne:' What does it matter if YOU apologize?! It wasn't YOU who abandoned me! It was a different you from a different time! *'Kellam:' Yes, I understand that. And I also know you're not my son. ...Not exactly, anyway. *'Yarne:' ....... *'Kellam:' We're not just from different times, but from different versions of time. And yet I think of you as my family all the same. I hope to give you things that the father in your future couldn't. ...That is what you want, isn't it? *'Yarne:' I...I guess it is, yes. I know it's not right, but I can't help but think of you as my father. That's why I get scared whenever you talk to other women. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving Mother and being someone else's father. It would be like losing him all over again. *'Kellam:' Yarne, what if I made another promise? I swear by all I hold dear that I will survive and that I will never abandon your mother. I love you both more than anything in this would. I would do anything for you. *'Yarne:' I...I don't know what to say. Except...thank you. Because this time, I believe you'll keep your promise. *'Kellam:' Good! *'Yarne:' Phew! Now maybe I can relax and stop worrying about vanishing from history... You're such a great father! Who's a good father? Yes, whooo's a good father?! *'Kellam:''' I appreciate the sentiment, Yarne, but must you pet me like a dog while you say it? With Laurent (Son) With Noire (Daughter) With Nah (Daughter) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Stubs